


Rhetorical?

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: the Master isn't happy about being "rescued" by the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhetorical?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 220

The Master wasn't _quite_ kicking and screaming when the Doctor dragged him out of the junkyard, but neither was he being co-operative. He dragged his feet with every step, and the Doctor was sure that if he'd had any real strength left, he would have been fighting.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"So you can eat more people?" the Doctor asked.

"Apes," the Master snarled. "This whole stinking planet's full of them. I haven't even made a dent in their overpopulation problem."

"It was a rhetorical question."

The Master raised his head enough to glare at him. "Mine wasn't."


End file.
